Elite Sniper 'Delta'
Introduction This Irken Elite Sniper, code named Delta, has no true name. He, unlike most Irkens going through soldier's training, was given individualized studies to make him as focused, patient, stealthy, and deadly as possible. One of five soldiers subjected to this training, he was the fourth, and his code name correlating to the corresponding letter, being 'd'. He was intentionally shown no friendship, no respect, and no congratulations in order to make him a hardened soldier right out of training. After completing his special training, he was recruited for a very special job. He has completed many missions as an Elite Guard for the Tallests, often attending ceremonies they go to and hiding out of sight in case of threats. Recently, he has resigned from that duty from a lack of action, and joined a battalion of Irken Elites, which is a huge step down from his previous rank, but feeds his need for action. Serving under Commander Mie, he now travels the Empire with her fleet, almost always accompanying the ground forces in silence and at a distance. Appearance Delta has very dark green eyes, a blank black PAK which is covered in specialized armor, and normal Irken antennae. Delta wears an incredibly advanced suit of bio mechanical armor, which is able to connect to his body through implants installed in his major muscle groups. The suit is a green camouflage, and has markers of both his rank as an Elite guard to the Tallests and of his rank as an elite battlefield sniper. The suit is actually this green color, for it is the color of his battalion, but has an active camouflage paneling system which can change its appearance according to location. Delta's helmet, which does take some aspects from the normal Irken Elite facemask, is an entirely unique piece of equipment. It hooks up directly to Delta's brain, allowing him to have amazingly heightened senses. The eyepieces both draw from Delta's eyes and cameras all around his head, and when combined with his ability to draw from all of Irken databases, he can see almost everything. The implant on his antennae both helps with his hearing and echolocation, but also with his stability, which is key for a sniper. With all of these implants and enhancements, Delta has a hard time multitasking, and is usually focused only on one thing at a time, which is good for his line of work. Delta is, because of all these, labeled as a cyborg, despite not having any prosthetic cyborg parts. Personality It is nearly impossible to get to know Delta on a personal level to see his real personality, but from a perspective as a soldier, most of the members of Mie's battalion know of Delta and respect him. Delta, as is stated earlier, is not too good at multitasking, and when actually conversing with someone, he never strays from the topic, and always answers questions clearly and concisely the very first time, making it quite difficult to actually have a real conversation with him. Relationships Commander Mie- Delta thinks of Mie as a superior officer, and despite having a more intensive training himself, he respects her for having much more experience in the real battlefield. Admiral Shiv- Delta vaguely knows Shiv, and thinks of him with respect not for his actual combat, but for his ability to lead and make quick decisions, a trait that Delta would like to learn. Invader Vex- Delta does not know Vex personally, but Vex Laboratories supplies the largest supply of "Next-Generation" weapons to the Empire, so he has heard of and uses many of Vex's inventions. Category:Irkens Category:Irken Elites Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Fanon Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Other Irken Jobs